Top 20 Most Dangerous Weapons
Did you not want another top 20 list? Too bad: TOP 20 MOST DANGEROUS WEAPONS! 20. Pie Pie may look yummy. It really isn't, or maybe not when a cocktail of various chemicals blasts you apart from the inside. For some reason, humans seem to be immune to its effects. 19. Spartan Laser/AK-47 These two guns are equally powerful, with the Spartan Laser used by Master Chief, and the AK-47 by Heavy Weapons Guy. Both are great for limitless carnage! 18. BOOM! The first bomb on this list, BOOM! is twice as acidic as the Teletubby Land Acid Lake. Anything that touches it is instantly disintegrated. It's often a base for even worse bombs. Thanks to one of these, Sony is no longer a thing. 17. Ban Hammer Only wielded by the best of the best, a Ban Hammer is used to banish anyone who gets whacked by it. It is often used by us to put a stop to any wrongdoings on the wiki. Of course, that doesn't mean we use it responsibly. 16. Fatman's Vehicles Fatman owns two vehicles, the Fatmobile and the Fatplane, and they are each loaded with so many guns and explosives that it'd put Master Chief's back pocket to shame (and THAT is saying something). Approaching either is going to put you in many, many pieces. 15. Snowtomic Bomb Apparently stuffing snow into a nuclear bomb to make it more deadly is a thing, and it's called the Snowtomic Bomb. This weapon freezes everything within a 700-camel radius for years, and recovering from one is a feat almost unheard of. 14. King K. Rool Cannon Only wieldable by King K. Rool, Kirby and Undefeatables, the King K. Rool Cannon caaan fire cannonballs, but it is mostly known for being able to suck up anything. The only way to save yourself from it is to do the mario. Good luck with that. 13. N.S.M.R.C.U.D.S.K.M.C.M.D.P.U.S.D.D.E.N.M.V.9001.D.T.S.E.H. Holy crap, that name. The N.S.M.R.C.U.D.S.K.M.C.M.D.P.U.S.D.D.E.N.M.V.9001.D.T.S.E.H. was invented by Count Cannoli for one simple purpose: TO OBLITERATE EVERYTHING IT SEES. After it failed to kill Wario due to his invulnerability to almost everything, it just kills anything. 12. Dinner Blaster Courtesy of The King, a Dinner Blaster is his ultimate weapon of choice. It's perfect for when he wants to destroy something or give someone instant diabetes. There are several variations, each of them insanely powerful! 11. OBJECTION Bomb A weapon only usable by Phoenix Wright, he uses an OBJECTION Bomb when he is REALLY pissed off. It's the most powerful of his OBJECTION weapons. Wright gets away with this unspeakable destruction because he's got such a good attorney (himself). 10. Quadgun This wouldn't be a list about weapons without one from the Ducky Empire. The Quadgun is the most dangerous of these, and is the most destructive tank ever known. It's got missiles, cannons, and even its own Snowtomic Bomb! 9. N-Word Only accessible by those that own an N-Word Pass, the N-Word is absolutely brutal. Uttering this forbidden word causes massive destruction reaching miles and miles away. You've gotta be pretty damn special for someone to give this to you. 8. Tubby Bomb A variation of the Squadala Bomb, the Tubby Bomb is even worse. A single one can blast Tubby Custard over the entirety of Europe! Invented by Dipsy for use in The Great Teletubby Massacre, the Tubby Bomb did its job very, very well. 7. Pingas Invented by Dr. Robotnik, nobody knows what the Pingas looks like. The only ones known to have survived a Pingas attack is Robotnik's family. This weapon crippled Weegee so badly it rendered the Weegee stare useless. Now that's deadly. 6. Halo The Halo harnesses the power of a Shoop da Whoop into a giant floating space ring, and amplifies it by A SHIT TON!!1! A single Halo has the energy to blast apart entire planets. Invented by the Ancient Geeks, their only creation even more powerful is the... 5. Enclosed Instruction Book The Enclosed Instruction Book is the most mysterious weapon here. It is said to be the most powerful electrical weapon in the UnUniverse. Almost no one can wield it safely. The only one who has was changed forever by its effects. 4. Expand Dong A weapon only usable by Donkey Kong, the Expand Dong is epically powerful. In expanding his dong, the user achieves godlike abilities, beyond most comprehension. Everyone seeks to know how to expand dong, with often disappointing results. 3. Sword of Epic The Sword of Epic is known for its ability to do just about anything you can think of, and can even morph into other weapons. It is so powerful that two of the only creatures to try and take over the UnMultiverse, Cyber-Dee and Uber Dask, both used this weapon to do it. 2. Infinity Gauntlet Combined with the Infinity Stones, this metal glove is bursting with a ridiculous amount of power. It is what allowed Thanos to make the jump from Lower Undefeatable to rivaling even NaN. You can snap half of the UnUniverse out of existence with this, and that's only the beginning! 1. Roundhouse Kick As powerful as the other weapons are, none hold a candle to the Roundhouse Kick. Only usable by the almighty Chuck Norris, this is the ultimate weapon. There is almost no being that can survive one. The Chuck Norris clones can also use a Roundhouse Kick, but these are a lot less powerful. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Top Lists Category:Lists